


Out, Damned Spot

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [35]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, During Canon, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Experimental Style, Gen, I didn’t have to edit this it was exactly 200 words when I finished which is incredible, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stream of Consciousness, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The stilted, panicked thought-process of one Vanya Hargreeves after the... unfortunate events at the end of episode eight.





	Out, Damned Spot

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* i’m fucked up, i’m fucked up, i’m fucked up about so many things.

_ Blood. Blood on her hands, blood on the floor.  _

_ Blood staining Allison’s cute little white shirt as she falls to the ground.  _

“You did what you had to do,” Leonard says from behind her. She doesn’t notice his smile. 

_ I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t— _

“Vanya, we need to go.”

_ High-pitched ringing in her ears, louder and louder and louder. It hurts and grates at her ear drums, and instead of turning it into power she wants to turn it inward and let it destroy her so that she doesn’t hurt anyone else ever again.  _

_ Blood is staining the floor. Allison’s cute little white shirt is red.  _

“Vanya, come on!”

_ She’s being dragged away. Allison’s choking, gasping whimpering echoes in her ears long after Leonard has shoved her into his car. It replaces the high-pitched ringing until it’s the only thing she can hear.  _

_ When she closes her eyes, all she sees is blood.  _

“We’ll be safe here for a little while.”

_ Blood on her hands. Blood staining her shirt.  _

_ Allison’s gaze, desperate and wide-open, as blood soaks into the rug beneath her spasming body.  _

“You did what you had to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***sings* i’m fucked up, i’m fucked up, i’m fucked up about so many things**
> 
> There are so many sleepy drugs in my body right now.... I am become Klaus. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love; come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
